lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Alice Arryn
' Alice Arryn' is the daughter of Talbot, and Jessica Arryn making her a member of House Arryn. Alice Arryn has one sibling in the form of Allison Arryn who was killed by Sean Lovie but before this had rose very high in the True Sons of Lucerne to the point that she was commanding men, and dictating the flow of the conflict. Alice Arryn is married to Daedrick Habone of whome has been her rock for many years. With Deadrick she has two children in the form of Edward, and Ella Arryn of whome are both still young children but young Ella is a spitting image of her mother Alice. Alice Arryn spent her youth in the same enviroment that would one day turn her sister Allison into the same conceited, and cruel young women. She was the dominent girl of her age group, and everyone knew that to cross Alice was to commit social and one day political suicide, so after a few serious confrontations she basically did what ever she wanted. At the age of seventeen her mother Jessica of whome was struggling as a widow to Alice's late father met with the head of House Habone and was able to reach an agreement which married Alice to his youngest son who Lile Habone felt was a disapointment and thus wanted out of the house. With this in mind Alice was able to remain a member of House Arryn and Lile's young son Daedrick who at the time was only fourteen became a member of House Arryn. History Early History Alice Arryn spent her youth in the same enviroment that would one day turn her sister Allison into the same conceited, and cruel young women. She was the dominent girl of her age group, and everyone knew that to cross Alice was to commit social and one day political suicide, so after a few serious confrontations she basically did what ever she wanted. At the age of seventeen her mother Jessica of whome was struggling as a widow to Alice's late father met with the head of House Habone and was able to reach an agreement which married Alice to his youngest son who Lile Habone felt was a disapointment and thus wanted out of the house. With this in mind Alice was able to remain a member of House Arryn and Lile's young son Daedrick who at the time was only fourteen became a member of House Arryn. Daedrick Coming to Berne House Arryn was beyond desperate in their search for more influence and it was this desperation that would be used by Bill Lovie to create a situation where he had a house that would be indebted to him. Bill Lovie secretly went to Forks with his circle of Magi and visited with Byron Arryn II. When he arrived and met with Byron - who had been told he was meeting with Carlisle and not the King of Lucerne - the two talked openly of the discontent that House Arryn felt about their state in the Kingdom, and Bill was quick to constantly feed Byron dillusions of grandiouse plans for House Arryn. With these plans bouncing in his mind Byron agreed to Bills command of going west to lead the newly constructed town of Berne. When she went to Berne it was for her the best thing that could have happened. She had been found out in Forks, and so her time there was at an end. In Berne she quickly built connections with many in the city in preperation for what she knew would eventually be her role as true lord of the city. Family Members Relationships Category:House Arryn Category:People Category:Human Category:Vandal